La tienda de los Cullen
by Wild Jane
Summary: Una experiecia sumamente erótica le ocurre a Bella cuando va a comprar a la tienda de los Cullen... One Shot.


**Los presonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia. Material explícito.**

**One Shot. Capítulo único(a menos que ustedes pidan más)**

* * *

Quería seguir leyendo, pero obviamente no podía más, era demasiado aburrido. Y realmente lo deseaba. Si no terminaba el maldito libro, no sabría que demonios decir en el examen oral de mañana. _Quizás podrías contarle al profe lo divertida que es esa serie de televisión, la nueva de Fox... ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?_

-Bella, ¿podrías bajar un minuto?- la llamó su padre, Charlie, desde el piso de abajo. _Algo con que distraerse, _pensó, cerró el libro y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Encontró a su padre en la cocina con una expresión devastada, y con el uniforme de policía todavía puesto. Parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, y se preocupó... sólo un poco. No se había fortalecido mucho la relación padre-hija desde que Isabella llegó a vivir a Forks el verano pasado.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Sue viene a comer, y quería hacer algo de pasta, pero realmente no tengo idea- Sue era la nueva novia de Charlie, y desde que estaban saliendo, su padre se comportaba como un verdadero caballero.- No te molestaría si no fuera importante, pero hoy cumplimos seis meses y quería hacer algo más o menos aceptable...- terminó de decir, avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que cocine un poco de lasaña? Es lo que mejor me sale. Tu ve arriba y date una ducha.

-Gracias, Bella. Ese fin de semana que querías pasar con tu madre en Miami... Permiso definitivamente concedido.

-Muchas gracias, oficial Swan- le niña en su cabeza estaba saltando de emoción, ¡cuánto extrañaba a Reneé!

Se dispuso a preparar la comida, primero buscando todos los ingredientes. ¡Oh, sorpresa! O quizás no tanta, cuando se dió cuenta que no había carne, verduras o salsa de tomate. La casa de Charlie tenía lo mínimo e indispensable para vivir, o sea, pescado en el congelador y unas cervezas. Tendría que salir a comprar algo, pero a estas horas de la noche, probablemente las mayoría de las tiendas estarían cerradas. _Y no es que hubiera muchas tiendas en Forks..._

_-_¡Papá, voy a comprar unas cosas, ya regreso!- gritó, dañándose los pulmones con la esperanza de que Charlie la oyera y no se ponga loco y organice una búsqueda como la otra vez... cuando se había escapado para encontrarse con Jacob Black en el bosque.

Cogió una cazadora y salió al frio de la noche. El cielo no estaba nublado, dejando ver a la luna llena, blanquísima contra el cielo azul oscuro, rodeada de un centenar de estrellas parpadeantes. Era una de las pocas noches apreciables en Forks, porque además no llovía ni hacía demasiado frío. Se subió su monovolumen y sintió una leve satisfacción cuando el motor se puso en marcha con un sonoro estruendo. _¡Cómo amo a este auto!, _pensó, y salió a conducir por las calles oscuras de Forks. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba conduciendo por la "avenida principal" de la ciudad, en donde, como predijo, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Salvo una. La tienda nueva, la de los hermanos Cullen. Había un cartel que rezaba: ABIERTO LAS 24 HS. Aparcó el auto y salió disparada, por si de casualidad era tan solo un milagro y en realidad estaba cerrada. Por suerte no era así.

Adentro estaba muy cálido y había olor a especias. Era agradable, luego de tener que salir al frío en la noche para comprar tan sólo salsa, carne y unas verduras. Todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, y los productos eran de muy buena calidad, pero los precios, aceptables. Y cuando miró a la caja, pudo ver que no únicamente los productos eran buenos. Él chico que atendía parecía sacado de una película. Apenas Bella posó sus ojos en él, le devolvió una sonrisa de un millón de kilovatios. ¡Que bombón! Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, como sucede cada vez que se excita, cosa que ocurre muy a menudo. Volvió su vista a las lastas de salsa y las miró largo tiempo, con expresión pensativa, para que pareciera que estuviera decidiendo cuál era la mejor. Pero en realidad su mente seguía pensando en ese hombre. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Sería muy viejo? ¿Tendría novia? ¿Era él uno de los Cullen o un empleado? Si ya vivía aquí, ¿cómo es que nunca lo había visto? En su mente repasaba sus ojos verdes, su mandíbula taaaaan sensual y masculina, su cabello cobrizo...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la voz profunda del chico le hizo darse cuenta que había estado observando las latas más tiempo del socialmente aceptable. Se había acercado y estaba parado a medio metro de ella.

-Si, yo... Me llamo Bella- dijo lo único que su mente podía recordar en esos momentos.

-Edward Cullen- le tendió su mano. La tomó y la sintió muy suave para ser la de un hombre. Demasiado suave, tanto que le daban ganas de acariciar sus yemas de los dedos con las suyas. Y al ver como cambio un poco la expresión de él, se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento- retiró su mano y la escondió detrás de sus cuerpo, para evitar futuros inconvenientes.-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente.

-Está bien- dijo con una mirada seria. Le dió la impresión de que no le gustó para nada que ella hiciera eso. Edward señalo una lata.- Esa es buena.

Bella le agradeció por lo bajo, tomo la salsa y se dirigió a buscar las demás cosas mientras él regresaba a la caja. Ella se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por su comportamiento tan estúpido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando estaba con los hombres no era la que tenía el control, nunca lo tenía, pero actuaba medianamente normal. Jamás su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, desconectado de su mente, como esta vez. Eligió sin mucho cuidado la carne y las verduras y fue a pagar. Edward seguía taciturno. Le dijo el total a pagar con voz seca y ella le dió el dinero, sin mucha ceremonia y esperando no cometer otra estupidez semejante. Salió pitando de allí, con la cabeza gacha, y se metió en el monovolumen. ¿Sería gay? Esa y otras conjeturas se le ocurrieron. Y esa noche soñó con Edward Cullen.

* * *

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- llamó Charlie. Desde que se había fracturado la pierna por resbalarse en la acera mojada, Isabella era prácticamente su sirvienta.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo ella con voz cansada.

-Hoy vienen Billy y Harry a ver el partido, y no hay más cerveza. ¿Puedes comprar un poco? No te molestaría si no fuera realmente importante...- terminó el pedido con su frase favorita.

-Claro- se dio vuelta para irse, pero Charlie la llamó de nuevo.

-Cómpralas en la tienda de los Cullen, allí las venden más baratas.

Eso no alegro para nada a Bella. Todavía se acordaba de el ridículo que hizo dos semanas atrás en frente de Edward. De su mirada fría que la desarmaba. Pero no le quedaba remedio. Se subió al monovolumen y esperó a que alguien más estuviera trabajando en la tienda hoy. Quizás el otro hermano Cullen.

Pero no tuvo suerte. Apenas entró lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la caja, y allí estaba él. Pero había algo distinto. Se estaba riendo y tenía los ojos vidriosos, quizás por la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Estaba conversando con un chico alto y rubio, que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Supuso que ninguno se dió cuenta de su presencia. Cogió las cervezas y fue a pagar. Allí Cullen le sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. No estaba borracho, pero muy sobrio tampoco.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí, James!- su voz sonaba mucho más alegre hoy.- Es la adorable Bella, y está usando la misma blusa azul que le queda tan bien- Bella se extraño ante ese comentario.¿Cómo es posible que recordara?

-No seas tímida- dijo James.- Soy el primo de Edward, y me ha contado de tu visita, pequeña ricura.

Definitivamente no le estaba gustando la cosa. Bueno, en realidad si. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Los dos eran muy guapos, y sabía lo que ambos querían. Pero no se los iba a dar fácilmente.

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó en voz alta y desafiante. Los muchachos se carcajearon.

-¿Tan pronto te quieres ir? ¡Pero si no te hicimos nada!- dijo James entre medio de las risas.

-¡Si a mí me pareció que te gustaba!- agregó Edward. Bella los miró con asco, muy fingido. Entonces se pusieron de pie y rodearon la mesa, llegando a acorralar a Bella contra la misma.

-Vamos, sólo queremos jugar un poco-reveló James con voz de niño bueno. Bella volteó la cara, pero luego Edward la tomó, se acercó y le dió un beso. Y ella abandonó su actuación por completo. El besaba duro y caliente, como los dioses. Movía su labios contra los suyos buscando algo más, hasta que ella abrió un poco la boca y dejó que la lengua de él se introdujera. James, ni lento ni perezoso, fue directo al punto. Se colocó detrás de ella, presionando su entrepierna con su trasero. Bajó un mano hasta la unión de las piernas de Bella y la acarició sobre la tela del jean. Ella soltó un gemido, y Edward volvió a la realidad.

Se separó, lo que a ella le causó un sufrimiento físico, y fue a bajar las cortinas y a girar el cartel de "abierto" por el de "cerrado". Bella ya quería que volviera a besarle, pero, en vez de eso, se comenzó a desvestir. Primero se quitó las deportivas y los calcetines, luego la camisa a cuadros y los jeans. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, con los músculos muy marcados y poco vello. La miró, con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. Ella asintió desesperada y él se bajó los bóxers, dejando a la vista su impresionante miembro. Bella se liberó bruscamente de los brazos de James, haciendo que tropezara. Pero no le importó. Fue a gatas hasta donde estaba Edward y tomó su erección entre sus manos. También era suave. Movió su mano arriba y abajo lentamente.

-Un poco más rápido, nena- le dijo él con voz queda y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, marcándole el ritmo.- Así, y no temas en usar tu boca, linda.

Acercó sus labios hasta la punta y la beso. Sabía a salado. Le dió una lamida a toda su longitud, y luego abrió la boca para metérselo poco a poco. Succionaba mientras movía su cabeza, con las manos ayudándose para abarcar todo el inmenso miembro. Edward puso sus manos en su cabello, guiándola más profundo. Intentó respirar por la nariz y relajar su garganta lo más posible. Sintió una mano en su muñeca, y era James, que la quitó de la erección de Edward para ponerla en la suya. Se había desnudado en ese momento en que Bella sólo tenía ojos(y manos y boca) para Edward.

-Mi polla también necesita atención, bebé.

Movió su mano a la misma velocidad que su boca por unos minutos y luego cambió, tragándose el miembro de James. Este no aguantó mucho, y al poco tiempo estaba corriéndose en su boca. Aunque ya lo había probado antes, a Bella no le gustó para nada el sabor. Edward soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué mejor no miras y me dejas a mi la acción, James?

Este se fue, avergonzado y molesto, a recoger su ropa y vestirse. Se sentó detrás de mostrador y se puso a jugar con su celular.

Edward la desvistió toda, quedándose embobado por su cuerpo. Pasó sus pulgares por sus pezones erectos y Bella se estremeció. Acercó su boca a su seno derecho y succionó por unos segundos, para luego soplar sobre él, causando una sensación exquisita. Llevó su mano hacia el sur y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris, bella comenzó a jadear. Metió un dedo en su vagina y bombeó arriba y abajo, para luego meter otro más.

-Eres muy apretada y caliente, ponte en cuatro-y antes de que ella pudiera obedecerle, la giró e hizo que apoyara sus rodillas y palmas contra el piso. Llevó su miembro a la entrada, y sin preguntar, la penetró en un solo movimiento. Comenzó a embestir duro y parejo, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo. Bella sentía que la estaba partiendo a la mitad con su tamaño. Estaba por llegar, cuando...

- Edward, no seas egoísta, ya estoy listo-entonces, James se acercó a ellos.

- Espera que la tengo que preparar, no creo que lo haya hecho por atrás- le dijo Edward. Al oír esto, Bella se alertó. Comenzó a forcejear, pero Edward la agarró de la cadera y la tiró hacia atrás, enterrándose así más profundo en ella.-Tranquila, te va a gustar- dicho esto, salió completamente de ella y mojó un dedo en la humedad de su entrepierna, para luego dirigirlo hacia su ano. Lo comenzó a introducir de a poco, pero a Bella se le hacía muy molesto.

-No quiero, ¡sácalo!

Le abofeteó fuerte la mejilla de su trasero y siguió. Le dolía tanto que se le escapaban las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sintió como escupía en su agujero y metía el otro dedo.

-¿Está muy estrecha, Ed?

-Demasiado, nadie ha estado aquí antes, ¡y yo voy a ser el primero!- la alegría se notaba en su voz.

-¿Por qué tu?

-¡Yo doy las órdenes aquí! Tú conténtate con su coño, que también es estrecho y caliente. Y tu, ponte de pie.

- No quiero, por favor, duele- suplicó Bella.

- Ya te va a gustar.

Primero comenzó James a metérsela por delante, y eso se sentía muy bien y le hacía olvidar el dolor en su trasero. Pero luego Edward le hizo tirar las caderas un poco para atrás, y rotar las rodillas para adentro, dejando así su culo abierto para la vista de él. Comenzó metiendo la punta, para luego embestir de golpe, haciendo que Bella soltara un grito. Le tapó la mano con la boca y se comenzó a mover. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que se desenfrenaron y comenzaron a ir más rápido. A Bella le empezó a gustar, se sentía totalmente llena. Y le excitaba totalmente las miradas de superioridad que James le lanzaba y los dientes de Edward sobre su cuello. El placer creció y creció hasta que explotó en un intenso orgasmo, y luego la siguieron ellos, llenando sus cavidades con su semen. Esperaron unos minutos, recomponiendo sus respiraciones, y luego se apartaron. Bella fue hasta su ropa, pero antes de ponérsela quería limpiarse, porque se sentía muy sucia entre las piernas. Al ver que no tenían la intención de darle un trapo o una servilleta, se vistió y sacó su billetera. Edward habló:

-De eso nada, llevatelas gratis, te lo debo por tu culo adolorido- y esbozó una sonrisa. Le sonrió también y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estaba afuera, escucho a James gritar:

-¡Y vuelve pronto, porque tengo en mi celular un video tuyo follando con Edward de lo más interesante, y no dudaría en subirlo a YouTube!

Y siguió comprando en la tienda.

* * *

**Read&Review**

**Por favor, les pido que dejen reviews. Quiero saber si está bien o mal. Cualquiera puede comentar, incluso si no tienen cuenta en FanFiction. Con cada review me incentivan más a escribir, y aunque sé que está mal pedirlos, es lindo cuando alguien aprecia tu trabajo y te lo demuestra.**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
